Summercamp marshmallows and snape?
by C.L.Rogan
Summary: Hermione and Ginny go to a wizarding summer camp after the war, for some fun and relaxation. what happens when she find out she'll be spending her entire summer with none other than Severus Snape? doesnt comply with DH at all.
1. Chapter 1

"Summer camp, Marshmallows,…and Snape!?"

Summary: Hermione and Ginny go to a summer camp for some fun after the war. whats going to happen when Hermione finds the potions master in there too?

Disclaimer: I don't hp never did never will *cry* if I did I would be writing another hp book not fanfiction

Hermione looked around the train compartment she was sitting in, she was on her way to Hogwarts for the last time. It was her 7th year at Hogwarts, but that's not what was on her mind. Hermione was thinking about the summer that had just passed…bitter, sweet, crazy, wonderfully perfect, she still couldn't believe that it had actually happened.

****two months earlier****

"Hermione _come one _we're going to be late!" Ginny called from downstairs, she was all packed and ready to go, Hermione however was still packing her piles and piles of books and supplies she would need. She and Ginny were headed to a summer camp for wizards.

"Alright, alright I'm coming." Hermione said laughing as she walked casually down the stairs, hauling her trunk behind her. Once in the living room, Hermione handed Ginny a small amount of floo powder, then turned around to her house keeper, Flora

"I'm going to miss you so much." She said hugging her house maid. Flora had nearly raised Hermione and she loved her very much

"your mother would be so proud of you." Flora replied hugging Hermione, her parents died at the hands of a death eater the last year of the war. Hermione sniffed down a sob. She hugged Flora one last time, straightened her sweater and stepped into the fireplace. Hermione felt the familiar spinning feeling as she flew endlessly through the floo network to her destination.

Hermione stumbled out of the fireplace into a very nice cabin, she notice very tasteful mahogany tables, and nice sofas. She walked through the cabin until finding the door, noting the very nice taste, then she noticed an envelope addressed in her name

_Dear ms. Granger _

_I hope your travels have been good, for your convenience you have been flooed right to your cabin. Your things are in your room, and ready to be unpacked. _

_Hope you enjoy your summer,_

_Emilia Aldebrot_

_Summer camp owner_

Hermione smiled, she couldn't believe this magnificent cabin was her and Ginny's for the entire summer. This was going to be the best summer of her life.

She left the cabin and walked around the groundsshe was so enveloped in the beauty of the grounds she never notice someone walking toward her. She smacked straight into the person, and fell over with a small "oof"

"watch where your going! You insolent little know-it-all!!" Hermione still dazed from her fall replied

"geez im sorry!" when she looked up to give a nasty comment she found she was staring into deep dark eyes of none other than Severus Snape. Hermione's heart dropped 'ok'- she thought 'this summer isn't completely ruined…'

"w-w-what're you doing here?" Hermione asked completely baffled confusion was etched into her every feature

"I'm a counselor miss Granger, kindly get out of my way, I'm busy."

"at a camp?" she snorted forgetting who she was talking to. Snape became livid

"unlike you, you insufferable little chit, I'm working. I'm not here for pleasure." Something broke in Hermione she was tired of being harassed by this man, she spent 7 years trying to do her best in his class only to be chopped down for the very few mistakes she made.

"obviously you're not here for pleasure, this place isn't a greasy dungeon, stop being a frigin prick" she said coldly walking away he couldn't do anything, she had no house points to take, though she knew she was in for hell once she got to school.

"what did you say to me?" he asked stalking up to her, he was dangerously close. She could smell his cologne, feel his breath on her face. She had every right to be scared.

"I said, what did you say to me?" he asked coldly daring her to speak up. Hermione paled a little, she was bold, but not dumb. She had to stand up to this man if she ever wanted respect from him.

"I said," she started slowly enunciating every word "stop being a frigin prick."

He looked like he was going to hit her, he swooped away from her walking fast. Hermione called after him

"it's been fun hun, lets do this again sometime." She walked away not knowing what came over her. she made a beeline for Ginny to tell her what happened.

"Gin! Ginny, you'll never guess whose here!!!!" Hermione panted from running up to ginny

"who?" she asked confused

"Snape! Professor Snape is here!" the only reply she received was an "ewww" of disgust

"and you'll never guess what I just said to him!" Hermione said excited as she started to recount what just happened between herself and the potions master.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"You didn't!" Ginny squealed, there were sitting on the comfy brown and gold pattern sofa in their living room discussing Hermione's encounter with the dungeons master.

"I did, I swear gin I don't know what came over me but I did. I wonder how this summer is going to be now that Snape is here?" she didn't want to mention to Ginny that she the cologne he used sent shivers up her spine. Or that she never noticed until now how many shades of brown were actually in his cold eyes. Hermione shook herself in time from her musings to catch the last part of Ginny's sentence.

"I wonder what he's even doing here I mean come one isn't it bad enough he tortures us during the school year?"

"He's a counselor..potions probably" Hermione answered vaguely still pondering over the professor. She gracefully lifted herself out of her chair, headed toward her room.

"I'm gonna head to the lake. Care to join me?" Ginny shook her head. Hermione looked at the bathing suits she brought with her, and decided on a black and red tankini. After she changed she headed out of the door to the lake.

On her way she noticed him in the window of a cabin. His hair was tied away from his face, and it looked like he was cutting something. Hermione couldn't help but admire, as his long graceful fingers made cutting motions. She loved how his brow furrowed in concentration, and a satisfied look crossed his features as he finished whatever he was doing. She was so captivated in looking at him; she didn't notice Snape look up at her. She did however notice the booming;

"GRANGER!"

"Oh shit" she muttered out loud. Hermione couldn't believe she had just been caught leering at her potions professor. Within what seemed like a millisecond Snape was outside next to her

"What the hell are you doing you insolent little girl!?" Hermione just stared, she didn't know what to say or what to do.

"I'm sorry professor." She muttered sheepishly. She was hoping to god he didn't notice she didn't answer his question.

"That's not what I asked you Miss Granger. I asked what you were doing watching me." '_Damn it'_ Hermione thought how she could get caught staring at him. She uttered another small apology and tried to walk away, only to be stopped by his hand on her arm. Snape spun her around until she was only a few inches away from his face.

"Answer me girl." Hermione couldn't help but notice his cologne wafting towards her; she breathed in the spicy smell, and noticed how forceful his arms were. '_Stop it Hermione you can't think of him this way he's your teacher for pity's sake!"_ Hermione wriggled free from his grasp and ran as fast as she could to the lake.

Snape went back inside his cabin and tried to concentrate on his work. His thoughts drifting kept drifting back to Hermione '_her perfume smelled so nice, warm vanilla and honey…mhmm ….no stop she's a student! You could get fired.' _ Another part of his brain argued '_she's of age, you wouldn't get fired. AND its summer, you CAN'T get fired for something that happened in the summer.'_

"oh fuck it!" snape snarled abandoning his work and going for a walk.

Hermione meanwhile was having problems of her own. She decided on doing laps in the water to get a good workout, but she couldn't get the professor off of her mind. '_he looks so cute with his hair pulled back…what! Hermione you CANT think this way about him, he's your teacher, and he doesn't like you like that!' _ Another part of her argued '_what if he did though?' _ That thought alone made her mid stroke. Hermione dove underwater trying to get her thoughts to stop. When she resurfaced Ginny was in the water with her

"Hey 'Mione" Ginny called swimming towards her

"Hey Ginny, I thought you didn't want to go swimming." She said wiping water from her face and wringing out her hair.

"Yea well I changed my mind." She answered. Ginny started to float on her back exposing her blue, butterfly printed bikini and a substantial patch of perfect white skin.

"No shit." Hermione retorted pushing on Ginny's stomach dunking her in the water, Ginny swam to the surface sputtering.

"You're in for it now Granger!" Ginny screamed attacking her best friend trying to dunk her. after about 20 minutes and plenty of people being dunked Hermione quit and went to go read one of the many books she brought.

Hermione showered, and changed into a nice pair of light blue jeans and a green shirt that accented her chocolate eyes. She grabbed her book and decided to do her hair as she was reading out on the lawn. She arranged her towel and buried herself in one of her favorite books.

On the other side of the lawn Severus Snape was outside on a lawn chair reading a book in the shade of his cabin, he noticed the brunette come out of her cabin to sit and read, just like he noticed the little weasley girl come out in a bathing suit to go swim with Hermione who had been doing laps.

He watched her as she read, her face a clear palette for whatever emotion the book was making her feel. He noticed her beautiful features scrunch up then relax depending on what was happening in her book. He saw her look up, and tried without avail to look away in time of her noticing him. She noticed. her voice from across the lawn mocking him

"WHO'S STARING NOW PROFESSOR?" she called laughing Severus said nothing but used his powers of occulemcy to penetrate her mind

'_don't mock me girl_.'

He watched smugly as her expression changed from amusement to indignation. Hermione rose to her feet walked over to Severus. Putting her hands on her hips she simply replied

"stay out of my mind or the next time you go in there, all you'll see is tampons and hot men, though who knows you may like that _professor_." Hermione walked to her cabin slammed the door in a very Hermione like fashion, laid on the couch and took a nap

From across the lawn a very puzzled Severus Snape closed his own book, walked into his house and opened his liquor cabinet.

"I hate you old man." He cursed as Dumbledore's head emerged from the fired place.

"ah, Severus my boy, how is ms. Granger?" Albus asked from the fired, somehow the cheerful glint in his eye was still there despite the flames.

"she's fine. She's being miss Granger as usual. Snotty little know-it-all" Snape answered downing his bourbon, and pouring himself another. He looked over at Albus almost tempted to douse the fire on his employer, but decided against it.

"see to it that nothing happens to her I want you to watch her at all time." The dungeons master sputtered and choked on his drink.

"I'm not playing babysitter for you. She's an annoying little chit-"

"that your attracted to." Dumbledore said smiling as the flames disappeared. Snape hated that man. He could swear sometimes Dumbledore only did the things he did to him to see him quit or drive him insane. '_I wont do it. I wont.'_ Snape protested to himself. He poured himself a third glass, and sat by the fire.

"is going to be a long summer…" he said to no-one in particular putting his head back and relaxing until he had to see her at dinner.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hermione woke from her nap with a start. She couldn't remember what she had been dreaming about but, but she woke up in a cold sweat screaming. Panting she got up, checked the time and then headed down to the dining cabin (she refused to call it mess hall). As she walked into the cabin Hermione was reminded immediately that she was in the wizarding world. The room was a bright happy blue, to match the day outside and, as par the ceiling in Hogwarts, there was none it just extended to the heavens. The room was also accented with a series of small round tables with matching seats. Ginny waved at her from one full of boys. On the other side of the room she saw Snape sitting alone. Hermione waved at Ginny, then headed over to Snape and placed her tray down

"Can I help you miss granger?" he asked coldly

"No, just sitting." She replied sweetly. She was going to beat him at his own game if it killed her.

"Then sit somewhere else, I want to be alone. I don't sit with you at school what makes you think I' would sit with you here?"

"We don't have to talk I'm just sitting." She said nicely but firm she noticed his food was barely touched.

"Don't like the food?" she asked glared at her, as she started eating her food

"No."

"Working on any new potions?" to this he looked up. She knew she sparked his interest.

"Possibly" he replied trying not to look to interested

"Yea these one word answers are awesome for conversation." She said smiling

"I know, it's how I get all of the ladies." Hermione almost fell off of her chair. Did Severus Snape the greasy, evil dungeons master just make a joke? Hermione threw her head back and laughed. Severus decided he liked her laugh, and he liked her smile. Most women- or people in general- never smiled when looking in his direction

"I bet." She said choking down her laughter. "so what do you do on your off time? You can't always be making potions or policing first years." It almost sounded…no she couldn't be….was she flirting with him? Severus didn't know what to do, so he answered her

"I read and make potions mostly, miss granger."

"Hermione" she corrected a puzzled look flashed across his face before his normal expressionless features caught up

"it's my first name." she said smiling

"ok Hermione, what do you do for fun? Aside from locking yourself in the library" Hermione laughed again. Something hit her, she was actually having a civilized conversation with professor Snape, this was probably unprecedented

"Actually, I sing, dance, goof around with Ginny, Harry, and Ron, and do homework."

"No boyfriends?" he asked before he could stop himself. He cursed himself inwardly.

"No. boys don't like girls with brains." He noticed a kind of sadness in her chocolate brown eyes. He let it go. And the conversation went on for what seemed like hours, until Hermione looked out the window at sprawling lawn

"Oh wow, its dark out. How long have we been here?" she looked over at him puzzled

"I don't know honestly. But its around 10" he replied pulling out an old fashioned silver pocket watch with a silver and black dragon on the front cover to check the time.

"I love those old watches their so awesome." The brunette replied leaning over to look at the watch more closely, exposing a small amount of cleavage, something Severus couldn't ignore. Swallowing hard Severus said

"well we'd better go."Hermione looked up from the watch. He was so captivated when her big brown eyes locked with his as she looked up.

"sure. I'll see you tomorrow I'm going to do some laps before I go to bed." she got up and removed her shirt exposing the green bikini top underneath. Severus couldn't help but stare at her perfectly tanned stomach. she was prettier than she allowed herself credit for. He loved her newly tamed curly hair how it flowed down her back in perfect curls

'_oh merlin ,help me she's perfect' _ he thought to himself as he admired her curves

"my my miss granger, a green bathing suit whatever would your gryffindors say?" to his utter shock she replied

"well, I just wont tell them now will I? Besides green looks good on me." Hermione looking him up and down

"care to join me?" fully expecting a flat out "no" she was surprised when he said

"I don't see why not Hermione." He said walking out of the dining cabin headed towards the lake, with Hermione in tow. As they walked to the lake they chatted aimlessly. Hermione couldn't get over how easily conversation flowed between them. As they reached the sandy shore of the lake, Hermione started to get nervous. _'oh my god, I'm going swimming with my potions professor…he's so sexy…I have GOT to stop this.' _she thought.Severus unbuttoned his outer shirt, removed his shoes, socks, and button up shirt. He was left in a simple black tee-shirt and his slacks. Hermione opted to keep her shorts on as she dove into the water. Severus swam in after her.

Hermione looked over at him as he swam through the water, he looked so graceful as his muscles flex under his soaked t-shirt.

"hey guess what." Hermione called as he swam

"what?" he asked looking, up all of a sudden a small wave of water crashed into his face. He looked up sputtering. For a second Hermione thought he was going to attack her.

"professor I'm so sor-" she was cut off by a wave crashing into her face. She was in awe, this wasn't like him at all. She just got splashed by her potions professor…she should probably care more than she did

"oh..you're in for it!" she screamed he took the chance to admire her, her hair was matted to her face. She looked radiant, he just wanted to kiss her. '_among other things' _ his demon inner voice piped '_whoa, where did that come from!?' _he thought. he didn't have time to dwell on the thought of the things he wanted to do to Hermione as another wave splashed into him.

"we should probably go. It's getting really late." Hermione said as she was panting for air

"we probably should." He answered and followed her out of the water to the shore.

when they were both fully clothed again they started toward their cabins. To Hermione's surprise Severus walked her to he door. She smiled widely at him as they approached the door.

"I'm glad you came swimming." Hermione said looking up at him

"me too mi-Hermione." His eyes locked with hers, Hermione felt a jolt in her navel. As he looked in her eyes he saw something he'd never seen before. Was it…lust? Next thing Hermione knew snape was inches away from her, the familiar scent of his cologne made its way to her nose his dark eyes hardend with what could only be wanting. He was inches from her face, and getting closer, and closer, she could feel the heat from his breathe on her mouth

"Hermione? Is that you?" Ginny asked looking out the window

"yea Gin I'll be in. in a second." Hermione turned around to talk to Snape but he was gone.

"damn it!" Hermione cursed as she headed inside. Across the lawn Snape was sitting with a glass of bourbon in hand.

"_I almost kissed a student...how could !?" _ The voice inside his head piped up '_but she wanted it, a lot. I say if she wants it give it to her.'_ '_shut up!..oh god I'm talking to myself. Congratulations Severus you've finally gone insane.'_ He sat there nursing his glass, her down the entire drink and headed for a cold shower.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It had been two weeks since Hermione had seen Snape, and she was starting to worry. She and Ginny had been attending their regular activities, and spending a lot of time at the lake, but never a sign of the potions master. Hermione wanted to tell Ginny what had happened..well, almost happened between she and him, but something kept stopping her. Part of Hermione wanted to keep that moment between her and Severus, just her and Severus. But she knew she had to tell Ginny.

"Hey Gin?" Hermione asked awkwardly getting the redheads attention.

"Yea 'mione? What's up?" Ginny replied still laughing from a comment a brunette boy said to her.

To Hermione's knowledge they weren't dating, but she was being awfully flirty with him. Hermione took a second to glance over at the boy Ginny was spending all of her time with. He had nice light brown hair, and pretty green eyes _'nothing compared to Snape's dark sexy eyes'_ Hermione thought. Nicholas was built, he was a life guard for the lake, and he seemed like he was in love with Ginny "_then again who doesn't love Ginny when they meet her?'_ Hermione's brain piped up in mild jealousy. A small part of Hermione always resented Ginny's beauty; her hair had grown a few inches and now fell to her mid-back. The fiery red color complimented her sky blue eyes. Men adored her. as opposed to Hermione's own brown curly hair and brown eyes. She turned her attention back to Ginny and said

"I wanted to talk to you about something. I-It's kinda important." She played with the white sand on the beach, acting as if it held the answers to all of the world's mysteries. Hermione loved the feeling of the sand in her toes, and the breeze from the lake. She watched the waves as Ginny politely excused herself from Nicholas, and turned to her.

"Is it about Snape?" Hermione's eyes widened in surprise

"b-but how did you-"

"'mione I'm your best friend. I know you in and out..And you were talking about him in your sleep." Ginny replied smiling

"I talk in my sleep?" asked Hermione surprised forgetting her train of thought for a second. '_What else have I talked about?'_

"Oh yea, I never have to have a conversation with you and I know what going on with you. Whenever you keep something from me it bothers you, and you talk in your sleep." Said Ginny laughing lightly. It dawned on Hermione now how she knew about her kissing Ron before summer, when she in fact never told her.

"So, then you know how I feel about him?" she was lost. Hermione Granger never could remember a time when she needed help with a problem, but now she was so confused she felt helpless to do anything. She pulled her hair in a ponytail, annoyed because the wind blew it in her face for the third time in a minute

"I don't know what to do, at all. I like him...a lot. Ginny I don't know anything about men, what do I do?"

"Ew, please don't call professor Snape a man...He's a dungeon bat."

"Gee thanks, Gin. That makes me feel SO much better about this situation." Hermione said smacking her friends shoulder playfully

"Sorry, it was the first response that came into my head." Replied Ginny as she rubbed her shoulder. Hermione returned her gaze to the water she then watched as Ginny took out her wand, pointing it at the fire pit. Within seconds a fire was warming the girl's faces and Hermione was summoning marshmallows. As the girls enjoyed roasting their marshmallows, Hermione was happy for the break to collect her thoughts.

"I don't know what to do. I mean he probably wouldn't like me that way anyway..but we DID almost kiss, I think….Ginny help." The brunette said blowing out a marshmallow that had caught fire.

"I think you should talk to him, find out what he thinks about all of this."

"Ginny I'm a student, and he's a teacher, even if we both wanted to we couldn't it against school rules." Ginny smiled, she finally knew something Hermione didn't know

"Herms its only not allowed if the student is underage, but your eighteen, now it's just frowned upon." Hermione let out an exasperated sigh. She didn't want to hear that. She wanted to believe that she could never have this man. That he was too old, and didn't want her. she didn't want to give herself hope, just so it could be crushed when he rejected her. Hermione rose from her spot in the sand

"Hey Ginny it think I'm going to head to bed. By the way Nicholas is over there you should invite him over for some marshmallows." said Hermione winking she straightened her shorts and tank top and started the short walk to her cabin.

'_It's only frowned upon now. And he did try to kiss you……NO I'm not doing this to myself, I CANT do this to myself, he doesn't like me end of story….but then again…' _as she crossed the way to her cabin Hermione glanced over into Snape's cabin, he was looking at her with his piercing black eyes. Hermione couldn't help but think about how the low light in the cabin highlighted his black hair, making the shadows fall across his face darkening his eyes. She noticed he wasn't in his usual black work robes. Now he was in black slacks and a button down black shirt.

' _he looks good, doesn't he?'_ Hermione's inner voice asked her

"leave me alone" she muttered out loud to it. Hermione gave one last look over to Snape smiled then turned and went inside. On the other side of the lawn Severus was still staring at the spot she had been in seconds ago. he didn't know what to do anymore, but there were two facts he couldn't deny

He was a teacher and she his student

He was obscenely attracted to her.

Severus couldn't help but want her. She was perfect; she had perfectly curly hair, a perfect slim figure, and perfect intelligence.

Severus Snape was infatuated with Hermione Granger. a simple fact he no longer wanted to deny. He wanted her. and for once in his life, he decided he was going to go after something he wanted .

Hours later he gazed around his cabin lost in thought. The furniture was not to his taste. The cherry wood of the walls complimented the light brown furniture in a cheerful way that made him want to avada kedavara himself. His brick fireplace casted a shadow over the furniture while giving light to his work table. He watched as the silver cauldron simmered with the blue liquid of his latest potion. Snape couldn't get her off of his mind, no matter how hard he tried. He looked out his window over to Hermione's cabin. Severus saw the object of his thoughts on her couch reading a book. Snape watched with interest as she put her book down to retrieve something from further in her cabin showing off her tanned legs from beneath her shorts. Snape could feel himself growing hard with the thought of caressing her smooth legs. Inching his hands further and further…

'_just how creepy are you old man!?'_ he thought chastising himself. With a sigh of annoyance the potions master stalked off to bed.

Two days later Hermione walked into the dining cabin and was immediately yanked over to a table by Ginny, and was immediately handed a piece of parchment.

_DANCE CLASS_

_TODAY 2:00 PM_

_ALL STUDENTS AND STAFF MUST ATTEND_

"it sounds fun doesn't it 'mione?" Nicholas asked her in between bites of toast. Hermione glanced over at snape as she loaded her own plate with food. She had to admit the house elves at the camp cooked almost as well as the Hogwarts ones.

"yea, I guess. I wonder what kind of dance it will be." She answered looking over at Snape again. He was furious. The only time she usually saw him in this sour of a mood was when he had to teach first year potions. Suddenly he looked up and met her gaze

'_your staring.' _ He thought into her mind

'_I'm aware thank you. Do you need a dance partner for later?'_ the bookworm asked full well knowing the answer

'_you know I do, you little chit'_ he replied annoyance clear in his voice.

'_well maybe if you're a good potions master I'll put you out of your misery and be your partner.'_ Hermione stated severing the mental link between them.

"are you done. Geez your gawking Hermione." Ginny commented laughing

"sod off." Said Hermione beaming. Today was going to be fun, and she couldn't wait.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

For Hermione, it took forever for it to be 2'oclock. She had been ready by 1 and spent the remaining time pacing her floor. The brunette had decided on a scoop neck silky blue cocktail dress that flowed to about her knees. The dress was complimented by her hair which she let cascade down her shoulders in nice curls. As she left her cabin she spotted Ginny and Nicholas.

"hey ginny!" Hermione called over to the pair

"hey 'mione, wow you look great! You're really going to grab attention with that on." Said Ginny looking her over, admiring her dress.

"Thanks gin." Hermione said smoothing her dress. The friends chatted aimlessly as they walked across the grounds following the mass of campers and staff to the dance hall. Inside Hermione was once again struck by the magnificence of wizardry. the blue walls of the room shimmered and the ceiling showed a dark starry night instead of the sunshine that was outside. Hermione noted at least six different shades of blue and purple as she walked through the hall. The entire room was accented by a wood dance floor. She looked around, she watched Ginny and Nicholas start dancing to warm up for the lessons along with a few other campers.

'_you look magnificent'_ she smiled as his voice rang in her mind. Hermione spotted him across the room in the shadows leaning against a wall.

'_thank you. You look good yourself.'_ Replied Hermione looking him over he was wearing a deep green button down shirt that accentuated his dark eyes, and black slacks. '_merlin this man is sexy'_ Hermione thought to herself. Her musings were interrupted by the loud voice of a counselor

"ok everyone, find a partner! We're going to start with the waltz." Before Hermione could make an effort to move Snape was making his way across the dance floor, his eyes never leaving hers. When he reached her he extended his hand

"dance with me." There was something in his baritone voice she couldn't put her finger on. His order almost made her go weak in the knees, but Hermione took his hand, and was led onto the dance floor. Snape put one hand on the small of her back, and the other stayed connected to her own hand. Hermione felt a shiver go up her spine and jolt down her navel as the potions master guided her through a warm up dance. He glided her around the dance floor. moving as though he had taken lessons all of his life

"sir, I didn't know you could dance." She was expecting as cold response for her comment instead a small smile graced his lips as he replied

" I'm a man of many talents." The comment made Hermione's face go a deep scarlet. She tried to concentrate on something other than Severus' close proximity. The smell of his spicy cologne wafted towards her as they waltzed, and Hermione couldn't believe that she wasn't dreaming.

As Severus spun her into him he felt a jolt. She fit so perfectly into him, and holding her in his arms felt so right. He willed himself not to get hard as she spun out and moved with him. Snape listened as the music softly played in the background. It was a song he never heard before, but he liked it. Severus listened as the music washed over him

_I miss the sound of your voice  
And I miss the rush of your skin  
And I miss the still of the silence  
As you breathe out and I breathe in_

If I could walk on water  
If I could tell you what's next  
I'd make you believe  
I'd make you forget

So come on, get higher, loosen my lips  
Faith and desire and the swing of your hips  
Just pull me down hard  
And drown me in love  
So come on, get higher, loosen my lips  
Faith and desire and the swing of your hips  
Just pull me down hard  
And drown me in love

I miss the sound of your voice  
Loudest thing in my head  
And I ache to remember  
All the violent, sweet  
Perfect words that you said

If I could walk on water  
If I could tell you what's next  
I'd make you believe  
I'd make you forget

So come on, get higher, loosen my lips  
Faith and desire and the swing of your hips  
Just pull me down hard  
And drown me in love  
So come on, get higher, loosen my lips  
Faith and desire and the swing of your hips  
Just pull me down hard  
And drown me in love

I miss the pull of your heart  
I taste the sparks on your tongue  
I see angels and devils  
And God, when you come on  
Hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on

Something broke in Severus. He wanted her. He didn't care how long he had Hermione for, but he wanted her. Snape pulled her close to him, and spun her out again__

Sing sha la la la  
Sing sha la la la la

Ooo Ooo Ooo...  
So come on, get higher, loosen my lips  
Faith and desire and the swing of your hips  
Just pull me down hard  
And drown me in love  
So come on, get higher, loosen my lips  
Faith and desire and the swing of your hips  
Just pull me down hard  
And drown me, drown me in love

It's all wrong, it's all wrong  
It's all wrong, it's so right  
So come on, get higher  
So come on and get higher  
'Cause everything works, love  
Everything works in your arms.

Hermione spun in as the song ended. as she looked up into Snape's eyes she saw something that wasn't there usually , was it..lust? she didn't have time to dwell on the thought as the counselor came over to the microphone and started instructing the rest of the lesson. About two hours later Hermione along with the other exhausted campers left the hall. Instead of going to dinner with the rest of the campers Hermione decided to change out of her dress, and headed in opposite direction of the dining cabin. As she was about to walk inside her door a hand grabbed her arm, spinning her around

"what are you-" Hermione was cut off by the look in his eyes. Snape's hand came up to caress her cheek and Hermione relished the feel of his touch. She felt the familiar jolt in her navel, as the potions master leaned down and kissed her softly.

Hermione kissed him back intensely, and her mind went blank with bliss. When his tongue snaked into her mouth she thought she would die of happiness. Her arms came up and started massaging the hair at the base of his neck. She couldn't believe she was kissing her teacher.

Severus loved the way she felt against him. The way she was responding to him was driving him wild. He wanted more than anything to throw her down and have his way with her. then the realization hit him like a cold shower. He was kissing his student, A young woman 21 years his junior. He reluctantly pulled back from the kiss,upon seeing Hermione's look of confusion, he leaned down and placed another short kiss on her lips.

"we need to talk." He said pulling away, and leading her inside the house.

A.N

I hope you guys like the story so far ^_^, the song in this chapter is "come on get higher" by matt Nathanson.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Hermione sat nervously on her patterned couch. Snape's constant staring at the floor was unnerving her greatly, she didn't know what to do, and started drumming her fingers on the table.

"please stop that." Snape said absentmindedly, he was busy collecting his thoughts. Severus was hunched over, leaning his elbows he noticed how much his clothing didn't match the happy décor of the room.

"I'm sorry professor." Said Hermione nervously.

"call me Severus, I believe we're beyond a professor-student relationship." He corrected simply looking up. Severus watched as she bit her lip, something he noticed over the years had become a nervous habit of hers. Snape took a second to look her over. He loved her beautiful brown hair, and how she let it flow down her shoulders, gone was the bushy mess he's wanted to take a weed whacker to, and in its place came beautiful chestnut ringlets he wanted to run his hand through. She had always been slim, but she wasn't awkward as she had been in her earlier years, now she had blossomed into a beautiful young women right under his nose.

"s-severus?" Hermione called tentatively bringing him from his admirations

"yes?" he answered almost irritated. She was biting her lip again

"lets cut to the chase, I hate small talk. What are we going to do? Are we going to be awkward teacher and student? Or a c-couple." Her confidence had died at the mentioning of them being a couple.

"Hermione, honestly what would I have to offer you? I'm a man 21 years your senior. You could find someone your own age-"

"there's no-one my age as intelligent as you. Look, I know what I want and I've never been one to mince words. I want you, no one else, just you." She said looking up at him, for the first time in the seven years she'd known Professor Severus Snape, he looked genuinely surprised. Hermione rose off of her seat, crossed the room and sat next to him. She turned to look him square in the face

"look let's make it easy on both of us, it a summer fling. Once summer's over you can go back to being a greasy dungeon bat, and I can be your student." Hermione said matter-of-factly as if the matter was settled. Snape looked up and grabbed her hand

"a summer fling." he repeated testing the words as if they'd burn him. Snape pulled her close. Hermione felt her stomach flutter when he closed the space between them, placing his lips on hers. The kiss was gentle and sweet, but seductive and tantalizing all at once. She felt sparks when his tongue pressed on her lips, begging for entry, and she was happy to oblige.

Snape felt an erection pulling at his pants as Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. His hands started to explore her body, sliding up her waist to cup her breast. His ministrations elicited a moan from deep within Hermione's throat. She had never been this turned on before. He started to lean forward pressing her deeper in the couch. Hermione loved the feel of his weight on top of her, as she wrapped her leg around his.

"ahh I see you two are getting along well." Came the voice of Albus Dumbledore. Hermione froze in horror as Snape made his way off of her. Snape glared at the older man as he smiled down on the scene before him. Severus glared crossing his arms over his chest, while Hermione was torn between vomiting and fainting

"what do you want old man?" the Professor asked clearly annoyed.

"well I was going to make sure that you and miss Granger hadn't killed each other yet, but I see you two are getting along smashingly." Replied the headmaster smiling mischievously. Hermione watched the display before her in horror. She couldn't believe Dumbledore had just caught her snogging her potions professor.

'_am I going to be expelled?? Oh god…argh stupid Dumbledore, ruining everything!'_

'_I agree completely'_ severus drawled into her mind. She looked between him and Dumbledore. Nervously biting her lip, and playing with the hem of her shirt. She didn't trust herself to look up at either of the men before her.

"what's going to happen?" asked the youngest of the group to floor. Scared to death of being expelled

"well, you're of age. I just ask you be discreet. Who knows maybe you can make Severus smile for once." Dumbledore replied smiling, looking over at Severus.

"piss off." Snape muttered, though Hermione thought she saw the ghost of a blush on his cheeks. Dumbledore made his leave with a small 'pop'. Hermione turned to Severus his face was pale. She couldn't decide if it was because he was furious or because he was embarrassed.

"Professor?" she called tentatively she wasn't sure if she could use his first name or not.

"Severus" he corrected gruffly with a small smile. He looked her over, she was nervous. He thought her bottom lip would bleed from being chewed on so much.

"Severus." Hermione started "are we still.." the words died on her lips. She didn't want to be rejected by him because he was embarrassed by Dumbledore

"a fling. Yes, I suppose you insufferable little know-it-all." He replied smiling

"greasy git." She stated laughing. Snape moved towards her closing the space between them, and placed a chaste kiss on her lips.

"lets get some dinner." said snape lifting her up off of her seat, snaking his arms around her waist

"I didn't know you ate. Its good to know your human." Hermione responded laughing playfully as they headed toward the dining cabin.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me Hermione." He whispered seductively in her ear. Hermione shuddered at his close proximity, she could never let him know the full extent of the effect he had on her.

As Hermione and Severus neared the dining cabin, a mass of red hair ran to Hermione yanking her away from Severus.

"You will NEVER believe what happened between me and nick….oh hello professor." Said Ginny blushing

"Ms. Weasley." Snape replied allowing himself to be distanced from Hermione so she could talk to her friend

"Ginny, why don't we talk inside." She turned to the professor mouthing a quick 'I'm sorry' as she was pulled into the cabin by Ginny.

Severus smirked as he watched her being pulled away by the youngest Weasley child. He observed the pair as he walked leisurely into the cabin and took his usual seat away from everyone else. He couldn't help but wonder how on earth he ever got to have that wonderful brunette in his arms.


	7. Chapter 7

As hard as Hermione tried she couldn't pay attention to Ginny. Her thoughts kept drifting back to the potions professor across the room.

"Hermione, Hermione are you listening to me?" Ginny asked ripping Hermione from her thoughts. she turned to the redhead

"of course I am Gin….what were we talking about?"

"nick and I kissed..im so happy!" the words barely registered in Hermione's ears. He was looking at her she could feel his eyes burning into her back. She couldn't concentrate on what Ginny had said, she was lucky she could breathe

"r-really Gin, that's awesome. I'm so happy for you. Does he go to Hogwarts?" she replied trying desperately to think of anything but Severus.

"no. at least I don't think so, we don't really talk about school if you catch my drift."

"in other words you don't talk about anything, you spend all of your time snogging." The brunette replied laughing. Ginny's face flushed almost as red as her hair. Across the room Hermione's laugh landed on Severus' ears. God he loved the sound of her voice. Her laugh sounded angelic to him. Snape looked down at his food deciding he didn't want anything on his plate he didn't know if he should stay and wait for her or if he should leave. Stabbing his potato with his fork the potions master rose from his seat and swept out of the room.

'_come out here.'_ Hermione heard the familiar voice go through her head. She looked around for him, wondering where 'here' was

"Hey Ginny, I think im going to go for a walk. By the way nick looks so lonely over there." Seeing the worried look on Ginny's face made Hermione almost double over in laughter. She was almost to the door when she got stopped by a flaming red head and a tall boy with jet black hair.

"h-harry? R-ron?? What are you guys doing here?" Hermione was stunned as she was pulled into a hug by her two best friends.

"well we heard you were stuck here with Snape-"harry started smiling but getting cut off by Ron

"so we decided to come and visit, try and make it a bit easier on you."

"Guys that's really sweet, but everythings going fine, I mean Snapes been decent..nice even." Hermione said trying to hide the blush creeping up her cheeks. She hated lying to them but they wouldn't understand

'_what's taking so long?'_ she heard him growl in her mind

'_I ran into a small problem….' _No more than she thought the words she saw snape out of the corner of her eye come into the cabin. she paled as he came towards herself, harry, and Ron

"ms. Granger, I would like a word with you." Seeing harry and ron he sneered. Ron looked like he was ready to hit Snape. Hermione looked between her two best friends and the potions master

"potter, weasley." Seeing Ron glare Hermione tried to diffuse the situation

"Professor, I thought you needed to see me? Boys I'll catch up with you later." Harry nodded and tugged Ron away with him. She turned to say something to Severus but he was already outside the cabin. When Hermione finally caught up to him, she was panting and out of breath.

"what was that all about?" she asked puzzled when he turned to her he looked livid. Hermione was about to say something to try and calm him down, when she saw a smile flash across his features

"You're horrible!" she said laughing. When she looked up her was mere inches from her face. She could feel his breath on her, warm and inviting. He was leaning closer and closer now

"maybe we should go somewhere a little more private." He whispered seductively in her ear sending shivers down her spine. Her mind had gone blank, she wanted to say something witty and funny, but the only thing she could get her body to do was nod dumbly.

"my, my your very glib today." Snape said smirking. Hermione scowled up at him playfully.

"shut up." she replied trying to sound annoyed but she was given away by the smile that fluttered across her face. Hermione took a step back to walk along side Severus. he surprised her by draping his arm around her shoulder.

"you feel nice." Hermione muttered to herself smiling, they had just about reached the door of his cabin when a piercing scream rang across the field

"GET OFF HER YOU GIT!" a mass of flaming red hair could be seen sprinting across the field toward the couple.

"Ronald what in Merlin's beard ARE you doing?" Hermione scolded as he wretched Hermione from professor Snape's grasp

"you- he had his arm around you and was talking in your ear! What is going on Hermione!? Tell me, are you sleeping with him to get higher marks next year?" he rushed glaring. Snape glanced at Hermione, expecting an explosion of insults from the girl, only to find her eyes had narrowed, and she was now walking towards him menacingly

"unlike YOU Ronald Weasley, I don't need to sleep with anyone for higher grades. And as for Professor Snape having his arm around me and talking to me, he was showing me a rare herb that cannot be exposed to light, hence my close proximity, and if you EVER accuse me of such motives I will hex you until you are nothing but dust." She finished angrily stalking off with the professor into his cabin, leaving Ron utterly dumbfounded walking as he walked away.

"that was interesting. Do tell me what naturally grown magical herb cannot be exposed at all to light." he purred to her after the door was closed.

"There isn't one, but Ron doesn't know that." She closed the distance between them placing a kiss on his lips. Severus slipped his arms around her waist, deepening the kiss, their tongues dueled for moment until the need for air became to over-powering. Once his need for air was filled Severus kissed her hungrily, moving his hands over her slim frame. Hermione wanted nothing more than to have her way with him right now, but her mind stopped her.

"We can't." She said sitting up on the bed. Hermione looked up apologetically. She was expecting him to rant and throw her out. To her surprise Severus smiled

"I know." He placed a chaste kiss on her lips. She laid back down on the bed, her hair fanning out like a halo around her head. Snape lowered himself down next to her placing his arm around her waist; Hermione immediately curled herself around him. It was then that the thought struck Severus how no other woman he held, felt like this against him. No other woman felt so right kissing him, and no other woman made him feel like Hermione made him feel. It was while she was in his arms the thought ran through his mind

'_you love her.'_ and the shock of that realization hit him like a ton of bricks.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Hermione tried for the remaining days of her camp stay to balance Ginny, the boys, Severus, and her camp activities. She found herself falling into the routine of spending the mornings with Severus, then her scheduled classes, afternoons with Harry and Ron (who had become very apologetic since their fight), and nights with Ginny. Though she loved being surrounded with friends, it was becoming harder and harder for her to find a moment for herself.

the beginning of Hermione's last week at camp started with a black owl soaring into her bedroom carrying an announcement

_**Horse back riding!**_

_**Today 12pm**_

Hermione sat up rubbing her eyes. the morning sun was to harsh for her . Just as she was about to lay back down Ginny burst through her doors with harry in tow.

"get up sleepy head!" Harry called laughing

"good morning 'mione" Ginny piped up

"ugh bloody frigin hell! What's so good about it?" Hermione murmured swinging her legs over the side of the bed, bringing some of her silver sheets with her. she glanced at the clock on her night stand '10:00 am? Whoa I slept late.' She thought inwardly. She turned around facing Ginny and Harry only to be met with Ginny's giggles and a Weasley worthy blush from Harry.

"Hermione, I ove you like a sis, your one of my bests mates, but I don't want to see you in your knickers!" Harry said turning from her. Hermione looked down at her green boy shorts and white tank top, she didn't see anything wrong with it.

"you know, you should go to class like that, you have nice legs." Ginny commented smiling

"first of all, thats what you get for barging in my room while I'm sleeping. What if I slept naked? And secondly get out so I can get ready." Hermione replied matter-of-factly, walking towards the bathroom.

She quickly stripped her clothes off, and stepped under the hot spray of the shower. She felt her muscled relax and start prepping for the day ahead.

'_what're you up to this morning?'_

'_showering. You?' _she smiled inwardly at his silence. He wasn't expecting that answer

'_eating.'_ He replied. Even in his thoughts she could tell his voice was tight from arousal

'_oh? What're you eating?'_ she inquired trying to keep the conversation as innocent as possible, while enjoying the feeling of shampooing her hair.

'_I don't really know. It's got milk in it, its crunchy and cold…there was a tiger on the box…..'_ Hermione doubled over laughing, she had forgotten Snape was a wizard and probably never had cereal, let alone an American cereal. In fact she knew it was only there to accommodate the muggle borns like her.

'_Am I eating tiger?'_ he thought a little concerned

'_No. you're eating cereal. The tiger is simply something on the box to attract kids attention.' _Hermione thought. she noticed the shower was starting to run cold. Shutting the water off she stepped out and dried her hair.

About 20 minutes later Hermione left the cabin and saw Ron. He was running towards her. both his red hair and light blue tee shirt were flapping in the wind as he ran.

"Hermione!" he yelled still running.

"yes Ron?" she answered coolly. He was carrying the flyer she had received this morning. She was thrilled about riding horses; it was something she and her father did whenever she visited southern France with him. But she was puzzled as to how his flyer would involve her.

"I thought you could be my riding partner today. Wow your dressed weird." He was referring to her tight dark blue jeans, black undershirt and green button up. with her black riding boots sticking out under her jeans

"they're good riding clothes. And I'm not dressed weird." She replied curtly placing her hands on her hips. she didn't want to be Ron's riding partner, but Hermione didn't know how to say no.

"I would Ron..but I think they rank us by experience. We'll see how it goes." The girl answered walking past him towards the dining cabin. after her breakfast Hermione headed down to the stables she met up with the other campers and staff on their way. She saw Ron out of the corner of her eye he was trying to catch her attention. At the stables she was given a white and black spotted horse named pepper. everyone was then lined up inside the range, when an instructor came out. To Hermione's complete surprise professor Snape rode up to them on a shiny black stallion his hair once again tied up with a black ribbon, that matched his black button shirt and riding slacks.

"How many of you have prior riding experience?" he drawled sounding very bored. Hermione and about 10 other campers came forward. After a series of questions Hermione and pepper where the only ones remaining forward

"ok miss Granger, seeing as how you are at an expert level, I will work with you last. I should have figured you would be above everyone, only a know-it-all like yourself would spend that much time on riding theory." Hermione was a little stung by his words, she knew he had to keep face in front of everyone, but she could live without the name calling. As Hermione moved back into line she faintly heard Ron mumble "prat". The beginner levels (which included most of the class) started with walking, and trotting, the advanced levels did some tricks, and in one students case jumping. Finally near the end of the lesson, it was Hermione's turn to be called forward. She was instructed to canter, trot, then walk her horse.

"jump." He nearly sneered. Hermione was thoroughly pissed off by now. Deciding she was going to make Snape eat his words. She looked over at the people stacking the poles for her to jump

"add two more." She instructed, watching as the campers added another two, for a total of four poles laid horizontally on the gate. Hermione gave a look at snape before bringing her horse around, into a canter. She sped up until she was ready to jump, and finally gracefully jumped her horse over the barrier landing wonderfully on the other side.

"anything else _sir?_" she asked in a sickly sweet voice.

"no, lessons over for today." Severus drawled. She and the other students left the range. Just as she was about to go to her cabin, Hermione felt something grab her arm

"hey." Severus said smiling

"what?" she replied clearly annoyed.

"you're mad? Whats wrong?" he asked he clearly looked puzzled

"oh, nothing. I'm fan-bloody-tastic!" she exclaimed wrenching her arm free and walking inside her cabin.

Hermione spent most of her week avoiding Severus. instead she spent her time with Ginny, and owled in her school book orders. On her last day of camp Hermione awoke once again to an owl tapping on her window

"ugh what the hell? Haven't people ever heard of sleeping!?" she grumbled, As she begrudgingly lifted herself from her bed. as Hermione arrived at the window she saw a shiny black owl standing on her windowsill. But it was what he was holding that made hermione smile the black owl was holding a single red rose, a note, and little long box.

"oh? What's this?" she asked no one in particular, she took the things from the owl and gave him a saltine cracker with some water. Hermione examined the box noting the tasteful green color. But when she opened it, what was inside simply took her breath away. The contents of the box held a gold locket with four jewels, one red, one yellow, one green, and one silver. When she opened the locket she saw inside a small silver snake wrapped at the feet of the Gryffindor lion and a small inscritption followed on the other side

_Hermione,_

_One thought_

_One mind_

_Till the end of time_

_To the woman who always understands_

_Love,_

_S.S_

The words struck a chord in Hermione, so much she had almost forgotten about the note in her other hand

_My dearest Hermione,_

_Please forgive me for being such a prat._

_This camp is making me miserable without you._

_I'm sorry_

_Love,_

_The greasy dungeon bat_

_a.k.a Severus _

Hermione dressed and put her locket on. then she set out to find severus, however she didn't have to go far as soon as she opened the door Hermione found him standing there with his hand poised in the air as if ready to knock.

"herm-" he was cut off by Hermione's lips crashing onto his. Severus returned her kiss with just as much intensity, soon he found himself being led inside and up to her bedroom.

"can I assume I'm forgiven?" he purred into her ear

"mmhmm" Hermione mumbled arching her back as he kissed her neck. Severus kissed from her neck down to her collarbone stopping just above her breast eliciting a deep throated moan from Hermione. Snape felt his erection tighten against his pants. their lips met again in another fiery kiss which remained unbroken as Severus laid her down on the bed.

Hermione's hand played with the first button on his shirt. She struggled to undo them, but finally got his shirt open to reveal Snapes toned –but very pale- chest . He touched the hem of her shirt meeting her eyes, as if asking for a permission she granted. Severus pulled her shirt over her head showing her red bra and flat stomach he dove into her neck assaulting her body with kisses and licks.

Hermione's head was spinning she'd never felt this way before. She couldn't remember a time in her life when she'd wanted something so much as she wanted him now. she somehow managed get on top of Severus. she kissed down his chest, and smiled when she heard a low moan escape his lips. Severus thought he would die when Hermione removed his belt and pants. He noticed how she suddenly looked very modest, almost innocent.

"are you ok?" he breathed

"yes I'm fine..just never did this before." She said smiling

"do you want to stop?"

"no, I'm fine." Hermione answered leaning over to kiss him. Severus' hands found her hips, and he slowly started to unbutton her jeans. He flipped Hermione onto her back, and in one swift movement removed her pants.

"you're so beautiful." He murmured kissing her abdomen down to the hem of her underwear. Snape loved how her body looked; she was so exquisite, so much more beautiful than she gave herself credit for. He felt Hermione lift her hips to him. With one swift movement removed her underwear exposing Hermione's core. Severus took off his underwear, and leaned down to kiss her.

"severus please," she moaned. That alone almost sent him over the edge. He positioned himself over her, and slowly pushed himself inside. She was wonderfully tight, he'd never felt anything so wonderful in his life. Hermione though felt a searing pain, and felt blood moisten her inner thighs

"are you alright?" he asked tightly. It was taking all of his control not to plunge completely inside of her

"yes." She said inhaling from pain. he pulled himself out and gently pushed in again, soon Hermione was matching him thrust for thrust. He watched as her head lolled from side to side in pleasure, soon she Was moaning his name uncontrollably

"ah, Severus!" Hermione moaned she was close, and she could feel that he was. He felt her tighten around him and she screamed his name with her orgasm. That was to much for him and soon he was over the edge himself. He gently rolled off of her to lay down next to her. Severus pulled Hermione close.

Later they would remember how they laid for hours just listening to the sounds of each other's breathing. In hermione's opinion if she had imagined what her first time would have been like, Severus had done it better.

"I love you." He whispered into her hair, placing a sweet kiss on her neck.

"I love you too." She said. Though this thought thrilled her and saddened her. she knew that come tomorrow she would have to get on the train, go to school, and go to his class, pretending none of this ever happened.


	9. Chapter 09

Chapter 9

The morning Hermione was to return to school was a hectic one. She and Ginny were scrambling around to find everything they had brought with them for the summer. All through the cabin the two girls voices could constantly be heard calling for the other looking for an object. Hermione finally had all of her things packed and ready to go when she saw the locket on top of her suitcase.

"Herm, lets go, we're going to miss the train if we stay any longer." Ginny called leaning in the doorway, her curtain of red hair swinging madly around her shoulders. The brunette heaved a heavy sigh and followed her friend out of the room.

About an hour later Hermione could be found on the train, staring out the window. She'd never had a more perfect summer in her life; she couldn't believe how much her life had changed in two months. Hermione reflected on how she'd fallen in love, lost her virginity, and had the best summer ever. Her thoughts slowly drifted back to the day before, she and Severus had stayed in bed all day savoring their last moments together. She gazed out the window as the train bustled along her thoughts were interrupted by Ginny's voice

"What's Snape doing on the train?" her head snapped to where Ginny was looking, and sure enough Severus was sitting there reading a book

"I dunno," Ron started with a mouth full of chocolate frog "but he weirds me out."

"Oh come off it Ron, He's only reading." To everyone's surprise it was Harry's voice that had relayed the message. It had amazed Hermione throughout the summer how Harry had come to forgive Snape

"Hermione-"Ron started after about 10 minutes of silence "how did you spend your summer? I mean I know you went to the camp, but almost all of Ginny's stories involve some Travis guy…not you." Hermione quickly glanced over at Harry. His expression had gone dark and serious. She had seen this coming. His jealousy was more than apparent, Hermione could almost feel the hurt and jealousy rolling off him.

"Well, Ginny and I found many friends to hang out with...And you know how I am, if I find books, you wont see me again." She replied constructing her words carefully to try and protest Ginny's nonexistent innocence, though her fake chuckle died in her throat as she continued to look at Harry's wounded expression. Ginny excused herself politely and left the compartment to find the other Gryffindor girls in her year.

Hermione woke with a start; she didn't even realize she had fallen asleep. The sky had grown dark. Little stars were glowing outside her window and the lights from the castle could be seen drawing nearer. Looking over at Harry and Ron told her they had fallen asleep to. Donning her schools robes she heaved another sigh and started the task of waking the boys up.

****

Once everyone had been brought in by the Thestral carriages, and the first years sorted, the students and staff of Hogwarts commenced with the opening feast. Hermione looked up at the heads table from her conversation with Harry and Ron. She met Snape's eye

"_Stop staring."_ His voice suddenly rang in her mind; she shook herself and looked studiously down at her plate. She could feel a blush burn her cheeks against her will. So this was how this year was going to go…last summer never happened at all. Hermione suddenly felt like she had been used. '_if that's how you want to play it'_ she thought. She turned to Harry and Ron willing the tears not to fall.

"So boy's, how was your summer? Ron aren't you and lavender an item now?" she asked throwing her full attention into the conversation as Ron gushed about his new relationship for the next 20 minutes. As the conversation turned from Lavender to Quidditch Hermione grew bored and excused herself from the table.

Severus watched silently as Hermione left the hall. He knew he was being a jerk but he couldn't afford for her to out their summer relationship. Much to his dismay Dumbledore's voice reached his ears from the center of the head's table

"Severus, I need a word with you in my Office ." he rolled his eyes this couldn't be good.

"I will not Dumbledore I refuse! I will not have her as a apprentice. she is my student, and I don't a student in my private rooms " Severus protested. Dumbledore sat silent with his usual twinkle shinning in his eyes.

"And last summer was different?" the headmaster's reply stopped Severus cold. Last summer she was his student. He had slept with his student. The thought made him angry at himself for his severe lapse in judgment

"All the more reason for me NOT to take her on as an apprentice." He replied coldly. Dumbledore smiled as the sound of someone knocking on the door pierced through the room.

"You may come in" the headmaster called as the door swung open to reveal Hermione Granger.

"You wanted to see me sir?" she replied glancing only for a second at Snape. Nervous couldn't describe the look that crossed her face as she settled her ever wandering eyes on the headmaster.

"Yes, yes, sit down my dear. I understand you are taking NEWT level classes this year. Have you thought of where you are going after Hogwarts yet Ms. Granger?" Hermione blinked a few times and replied

"No. Not really. My mind had been focused on the war. I didn't want to plan for a future just in case I didn't survive to see it. Why do you ask sir?" she looked steadily into his eyes.

"How would you feel about being an apprentice to professor Snape this year?" Hermione froze. Dumbledore knew of their relationship this past summer, is it possible he was trying to get them together?

"I would love to, but no thank you. I feel it would be to inappropriate." She replied wording her words carefully.

"Well in that case-" Dumbledore started his familiar twinkle brighter than ever "you'll be his apprentice. And look at this Ms. Granger as you have no choice. For the remainder of the year you will be working with professor Snape after classes." Severus sneered at her

"Well then, I will see you tomorrow." He hissed icily. The tone of his voice cut her to the bone. She was no more special to him than gum on his shoes. She rose from her seat bidding Dumbledore a good night and walked the halls to finish her nightly patrol.

Hermione felt like she had been patrolling the halls for hours, but a look at her watch stated it had been in fact only 10 minutes. She was quickly losing any resolve she had, and felt the tears she had been bottling up start to flow freely down her face. He used her. that she was now sure of. And the worst part was she knew deep down she would let him do it again. Hermione genuinely thought he had loved her.

"Stupid Snape" she muttered aloud to no one in particular.

"tsk tsk Ms. Granger that's not very nice. I believe 10 points from Gryffindor is in order" a silky voice from behind her said, Hermione turned around to find herself face-to-face with Snape

"I'm sorry sir. I thought I was alone." She said just wanting to leave

"Well, apparently you're not." He replied with his trademark sneer. He instantly regretted it as he looked at her chestnut eyes tear up.

"Obviously, look you don't have to sell your bullshit to me, you got what you wanted. Now just leave me alone. I'm tired, and I'm heartbroken. Please just let me be." He barely heard the last part through her sobs. He reached to her but she fled down the hall and into the Gryffindor common room.

'_Congratulations Severus, you've made her cry' _ He thought as he walked away. '_It's going to be a long year'_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10.

Hermione jolted awake with a start. What surprised her was she jolted awake to Ron shaking her shoulder in the great hall. She had fallen asleep during breakfast.

"Hermione are you alright? You're falling asleep over your eggs." Ron asked her worry laced in his voice. Anyone who looked at her could see she was tired, the dark purple and blue rings shone harshly against her pale skin.

"I'm fine Ron…just a bit tired. My apprenticeship with Professor Snape is very strenuous. " With out thinking she glanced up at the head table. Black eyes latched onto hers, she ducked her head down as a blush crept onto her cheeks. Her gaze moved back to her friends, they were all looking at her with concerned expressions.

"I'm fine really." She stated matter-of-factly.

"Great! If your not tired, do you think you'll come to the season opener tonight?" Ron asked cheerily. Hermione looked up in alarm. It couldn't already be October!

"Today is the season opener! As in October 12th! Oh my god I've been so busy with Professor Snape I've forgotten my charms essay!" in a flash Hermione wrenched herself out of her seat and sped towards the library. As she rounded the corner to the library she slammed into something solid, and ever so gracefully, fell to the floor.

"watch where you're going ms. Granger." A bored voice drawled. She looked up and flinched as Snape leered over her. She felt a throbbing pain in her ankle as she stood up. As she tried to walk her ankle gave out she grabbed the ledge quickly in order to balance herself.

"my hero." She said sarcastically. She was tired, hungry, and now behind on her homework, and to top it off, she had to deal with him in double potions later.

"you hit me. Ms. Granger." His voice drawled again. Something snapped in Hermione.

"sod. Off. I'm tired of you. Take your snide remark and go to hell." She replied venom filling her voice. Snape leered closer to her dangerously.

"what did you say to me?" he asked icily, daring her to speak up. He wanted her to yell and scream, hell even hit him. Anything was better than the meek silence she put him through.

"I said. Sod, the hell off! Just leave me alone! I HATE YOU! WHY DID YOU DO THIS? HUH? WAS IT SOME PLOY TO GET BACK AT HARRY! WHY DID YOU HURT ME LIKE THIS!" Hermione didn't know what happened but she couldn't keep living like this. his reply was cold and cut her to the bone.

"you suggested a 'summer fling' ms. Granger, not me. For the record it's October."

"oh I forgot I was just your summer piece of ass! Once you got what you REALLY wanted you cut and run!" she could feel the old wounds ripping open as she relived every moment. Despite herself she felt tears stinging the corners of her eyes. She looked into his black eyes, and remembered what he had said to her a mere month ago. Hermione gripped at the locket like a dying man grips for a life raft. Her voice came out in a choked whisper

"it wasn't a fling for me. I love you.." the last words died in her throat as she was overcome by sobs. She felt her heart tear . Hermione never saw the pure look of sadness that crossed Severus' face as he watched her break down in sobs. Hermione Granger the smartest witch of her age did not buckle in his eyes. But even he couldn't deny what he had done to her. He watched in horror as she slid to the ground against the wall, pulled her knees to her chest, and cried. Without thinking Severus scooped her into his arms and flooed to his office from the nearest classroom. They had a lot to discuss.

Hours later after Hermione had calmed her sobs, Severus looked over at her. She was quiet. More so than she had been in the previous weeks. He couldn't believe what he had done to her. He had assumed when school started she wanted nothing more to do with him. And he didn't want to ruin her future by outing their relationship. Feeling bruised and heartbroken, Severus did what he does best, he lashed out at her venomously. He was shaken out of his thoughts by a pair of chocolate eyes boring into his.

"sorry I bothered you…I should get going." She said making a move to get up. A hand on her should stopped her. It was the first time they've touched since her return to school, the familiar jolt in her navel was only second to the familiar tearing in her heart.

"Please stay. We have some things to talk about."

"There's nothing to talk about. You don't want me. Message received loud and clear." She waived her arms around to demonstrate her point.

"Nothing could be further from the truth." He said to the fire. Hermione's head snapped up in his direction.

"How do you mean?" she asked tentatively.

"Exactly how it sounds. I assumed a 'summer fling' meant once we got back to Hogwarts, you wanted nothing more to do with me." Hermione blinked twice confused.

"I'm sorry sir…I'm not following…" she muttered lost in thought. To her surprise he stood up, taking her with him in one swift motion. He walked her over to the fire. For a second Hermione thought he was going to kick her out without explaining anything. But to her surprise, he pushed her up against the wall and closed the space between their lips. As he pulled back from the kiss he murmured softly

"I love you too."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Hermione left his chambers in just enough time to meet up with her friends as they were walking into double potions. She noticed how utterly depressed their expressions were as they made their way down into the dungeon. Casting a furtive glance at her school robes she waved to her friends in greeting. Par as usual, they rushed up to her.

"Hey Herms, where have you been? We've been looking all over for you since breakfast." Harry exclaimed.

"I had some business to take care of before class. So boys, ready for double potions?" she replied smiling warmly at them, as the trio walked into the already almost-filled classroom. Hermione took her usual seat between Harry and Ron. With a bang, Professor Snape announced himself. As he made his way to the front of the room, his black robes billowed behind him dramatically. Hermione's stomach seemed to come to life with thousands of butterflies.

"Now class, does anyone know what the potion on the board is for?" his bored voice drawled.

As usual, Hermione's hand shot up in the air, she knew full well it would ignored by him, but that didn't stop her. Much to her surprise, Draco's hand shot up. Hermione took a second to survey him. He had changed very much since the fall of Voldemort. Draco's platinum blond hair, which was usually slicked back, now hung loosely around his ears. He had lost weight, making his already toned body, much leaner. But what caught Hermione the most was the lack of maliciousness in his eyes. He still had a bored look to his face, but his eyes weren't the evil sharp grey she'd grown up with, Almost as if the war had softened him some how. She took her eyes away from Draco and settled farther into her seat.

"It's the draught of the living dead." Draco answered mechanically. Hermione was itching to deliver a more competent answer but she resisted, she simply didn't want to give him the satisfaction. After the professor lectured them about the "draught of the living dead" she and her classmates got to work. With Ron and her partner Hermione was ready to off herself.

"No Ronald. That doesn't go in yet, you have to stir _three_ times, not two!" Snape was circulating the room as usual, and he watched the pair. His Hermione was getting more than frustrated at the Weasley boy, it seems he was determined to ruin their potion.

"Geez Herms! Calm down. It's _just _a potion."

"yes well I care about my grades. I expect nothing less than A's from myself. If you're not up to that standard then Neville is over there." She hissed venomously. She didn't have time for this imbecilic behavior. She shocked herself how much her inner voice spoke with the same viciousness Snape had with his first years.

"Hermione I'm sorry." Ron said flatly. "What do you need me to do?" just as the words fell from his mouth Snape's silky voice slithered to their ears.

"trouble in paradise, Mr. Weasley?" he drawled

"no sir." Was Rons reply.

"Then I suggest you conduct yourself at a proper decibel level appropriate for my classroom. I don't care about your insipid life Mr. Weasley, kindly do not babble about in my classroom." He said. Drawing the attention of most of the class over to the pair. Ron's ears were colored bright red from embarrassment

"sorry, sir." He replied meekly Hermione knew how Ron always hated when Snape did that to him. Unfortunately for Ron – and for many years Hermione- being the-boy-who-lived's best friends made them prime targets for him. It took everything Hermione had in her not to laugh at Ron's face. Severus stalked away, and the lesson resumed without interruption.

The great hall was abuzz with excitement as the trio entered the great hall. Everyone was practically giddy as ran about. To Hermione it seemed like the throng of people was coming from an enchanted piece of parchment on the wall. A flash of brightly red hair caught her attention, Ginny Weasley was running toward them waving –what looked like to Hermione- a copy of the parchment on the wall.

"I'm so excited! There's going to be a ball!" she squealed. The trio groaned in unison.

"is attendance mandatory?" Hermione asked irritated. She didn't want to attend a ball where Severus couldn't be here date.

"I believe so. I think they're bringing back a form of the tri-wizard tournament." Ginny replied still grinning. Hermione shot a glance over to Harry. His face had turned a nauseating shade somewhere between green, and a red flush from anger.

"because that worked out so _swimmingly _the last time." Was his only response before taking his seat. It was painfully clear to Hermione he didn't want to discuss this further.

"hey potter." The familiar voice behind Hermione almost made her jump. Draco Malfoy stood behind her.

"I'm not in the mood Draco." He stated flatly. Hermione and Ginny looked between the Gryffindor and Slytherin with matching shocked expressions. It sounded almost…civil.

"I just came here to tell you I think this is a shitty idea. And, would you like to study later?" if she was shocked before, nothing compared to the surprised expression Hermione currently wore. She glanced at Ron. If his red eyebrows crept any higher on his forehead, he might lose his eyebrows in the mass of unruly flaming red hair. This was a dream. Harry and Malfoy never got along. Never.. Hermione was pretty sure it was a rule of the cosmos. And to add the cherry to this surprise Sunday, Harry smiled warmly

"sure. See you at 8?"

"sounds like a plan. Bye Potter." Draco stalked away with a nod to Ron and herself.

"wow." Ginny said surprised

"mate…what the hell…?" Ron asked stunned. Harry remained silent, but Hermione thought she saw the faintest blush creep onto his cheeks. "_There's no way…he's not..gay is he?" _

"_I hope, my dear, you are not referring to me. Because then I may have to show you _exactly _how straight I am." _ Snape's voice rang in her head, sending a thrill up her spine and butterflies in her stomach.

" _No. .Harry." _she replied vaguely. It seemed so preposterous, yet so...she couldn't bring herself to finish the thought. So instead she turned her attention to the head table as Dumbledore arrived at the platform. No doubt to add detail to the poster hanging on the wall.

"Students! As you have no doubt seen, we are bringing the tri-wizard tournament back. It will be open only to sixth and seventh year students. If you wish to participate please see your head of house." Dumbledore sat down without another word. According the flier on the table the tournament was to start in a months time.

"we're in for hell." She muttered angrily.


	12. Chapter 12

Author's note:

Hey guys I'm sooooooo sorry about the hiatus, but I've been finishing college. I will definitely try to update on a regular basis. Otherwise thank you for staying with me this long and enjoy

Chapter 12:

With the months of submissions for the tri-wizard tournament coming to close, the castle was alive with thoughts of who the champions might be. Instead of one champion per school, Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and a new American school Alkazars, would be submitting four champions each, one per house. For Hogwarts, every house had submitted their champion's name into the cup, except Gryffindor. It seemed no one from Gryffindor wanted to enter, or –in Hermiones opinion- they were waiting for an entry from the golden trio to enter.

As the month wore on Hermione, Harry, and Ron were pestered nonstop to enter into the tournament. Soon it became a frenzy, everywhere the trio went people were asking them if they had submitted, why they haven't, and when they were going to. Harry had flat out refused, and wasn't asked again, but with the boy-who-lived out of the running the pressure landed on Hermione and Ron to offer themselves up to the vicious tournament.

On the morning of the final day for submissions, Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. 'One more day' she told herself. If she could make it through today it would all be over, sure her fellow Gryffindors would be upset, but that really didn't bother her. Wearing what almost looked like a smile, Hermione tucked into her eggs, completely unaware of professor McGonnagal 's arrival into the hall, until her shadow fell over Hermione's breakfast.

"A word Ms. Granger?" Hermione looked up, trying to keep herself composed. It wasn't only students who had been pestering them, staff had begun to ask the trio about their plans to enter the tournament, most of the time they were able to avoid conversation but now Hermione was trapped, and she knew it.

"yes professor." Hermione answered mechanically. She glanced up at the heads table to find Severus, but sadly his seat was empty. He was working on a new potion, and lately had taken to eating in his rooms. Hermione followed McGonnagal into an empty classroom. Once alone she turned to Hermione.

"Ms. Granger, as you know, today is the final submission date for the tri-wizard tournament, and Gryffindor has yet to submit a champion…"

"you know professor its very misleading saying TRI-WIZARD tournament, when in fact 12 wizards will be competing." Hermione said matter-of-factly. If possible, Professor McGonnagal's thin lips became thinner.

"Ms. Granger this is no time for smart remarks! I've pulled you aside to let you know, Gryffindor needs a champion, and if by the end of the day no one has submitted, I will submit your name as our champion." Hermione's eyes grew wide in shock.

"you CANT do that. It's not allowed in the rules! I will not be the Gryffindor champion! I don't want to! Haven't I seen enough horror, without going through it for sport!" McGonnagals features softened

"Hermione dear, we need a champion, and it has to be one of the golden trio, harry won't do it, so you're our only option."

"what about Ron? We're the Golden **trio** not the golden duo" Hermione replied through gritted teeth.

"Mr. Weasley is well…Mr. Weasley, we need you, you're the smarted witch of your age, and a war hero. It will simply look better if you were our champion. Like it or not your name is going into that cup!" without another word McGonnagal stormed out of the room leaving a flabbergasted Hermione in her wake.

Hours later, Hermione had made her way to the dungeons. She hadn't seen Severus all day, and with this new news she really needed a friendly face. Silently allowing herself into his chambers Hermione saw him doubled over a cauldron working, his black hair once again tied at the nape of his neck. Severus was so involved with his potion he didn't notice Hermione until she announced herself

"Severus? Do you have a minute?" he looked when he heard her voice. Giving her one of his rare smiles he replied

"for you I have a lifetime. What's wrong love?"

Severus stepped away from his cauldron casting a spell to alarm him when the potion is ready for the next ingredient. He led her to the couch, and Hermione started to recount the entire ordeal. Once she finished, Snape looked livid, he couldn't believe Minerva would stoop so low. Pulling her close he whispered in her ear

"it won't be to terrible. I'll be with you the whole way, nothing will happen to you, and your friends will be right there with you. Think of this as yet another academic challenge. You've never been one to back down from a fight, so why start now?" Hermione gave a small sniffle. He was right, she would accept the challenge-not that she had much say in the matter- but she would dutifully represent Gryffindor house in the tournament. Hermione snuggled closer to Severus, the smell of his cologne and the safety of his strong arms always comforted her, and right now she didn't want to leave.

"can I stay here tonight?" she asked with a lustful glint in her eye. As she spoke, Hermione swung her leg over his lap so she was straddling him. She started grinding her hips into him, as she laid feather light kisses on his neck. Immediately Hermione felt him respond, Severus pulled her down to him as his tongue explored her mouth. In an instant he was on top of her, pressing her into the dark green couch as she reached for his belt buckle and pulled down his pants, letting his swollen member spring free.

"yes." He answered as he removed her clothes with a flick of his wand. He loved the way she looked naked and squirming in anticipation. The light from his fire place illuminated her face in a way that made her look ethereal. Severus slowly pushed himself into her. He relished the feeling as her juices coated him, and she moaned in pleasure. Hermione's breathing quickened, her moans becoming louder and louder with every thrust. It was times like these with Hermione that Severus was thankful for the sound proof charm around his quarters. He could feel her tightening around him, she was close, as was he.

"Severus! Oh my god Sevreus!" Hermione moaned as she went to pieces in his arms. Hermione's orgasm brought Severus to his own, as he unloaded himself deep within her. Hermione and Severus both collapsed on the couch exhausted, just as the timer for his potion went off. He kissed her lightly on the lips.

"back to work." He said reluctantly.

"I'll be in your bed reading… I feel better now." She said laughing lightly. Severus' only response was a deep chuckle that sent shivers up her spine. Hermione went go to his quarters when she realized all of her things were in her room.

"actually I'll be right back, I don't have anything I need for the morning, and seeing as its after curfew I could make it look like I'm just doing rounds." She said moving toward the door

"be back soon, and be careful." Severus said kissing her goodbye at the door. Hermione walked down the hall wrapped up in her own thoughts. Her feet were carrying her wherever they wanted to. She was so engrossed in thought she didn't notice her wrong turn into a classroom until a loud moan pierced through her thoughts

"Oh Harry!, yea just like that uhhhh" Hermione's head shot up to see her best friend on his knees swallowing Draco's penis in the front of the classroom. Draco's head was thrown back in pleasure, his one hand resting on the back of Harry's head. Hermione was caught so off guard the words escaped from her lips before she could stop herself

"what the fuck!" Harry and Draco stumbled apart quick as lightening, and draco quickly pulled up his pants. Harry looked at Hermione terrified of her opinion, and Draco, par as usual, just looked bored.

"Hermione, I can explain…!" Harry said frantically. The brunette simply burst into laughter. Of all things to find!

"Harry there's no need to explain. I don't care, love who you love….or hook up with whoever it's none of my business. As long as you're happy….but I've always had a feeling." She said giggling. Harry face broke into a lopsided grin.

"so, you're ok with this?" he said gesturing between himself and Draco. At this Draco looked up slightly. He knew how much Ron and Hermione meant to Harry, and for at least on of them to approve was purely epic

"Harry of course I'm ok with this, Ron won't be, but I am. And on that note, goodnight boys, I'm going to go get my things and see my own boyfriend." She said turning. Draco chuckled

"hey ask Snape to grade my potions essay while you're there will you? I'm tired of waiting for it." Hermione chuckled and turned toward draco.

"you knew?" she asked perplexed

"of course I knew..i've never seen a Gryffindor hang out in a dungeon that much." He said smiling.

"well in that case, you'll get it when you get it…he's not grading anything tonight." she said over her shoulder as she walked away. Tomorrow would be terrible, with the champions announcement, but at least tonight she could relax and allow her mind to quiet until the storm that is the Tri-Wizard tournament wreaked more havoc on her life.


End file.
